1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus supporting a near field communication (NFC) function and a method of the image forming apparatus to perform an image forming job in connection with a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a contactless short-range wireless communication standard between electronic devices within a short distance of 10 cm with low power consumption by using a frequency of 13.56 MHz, and was developed by the joint work of NXP Semiconductors of Netherlands and Sony of Japan in 2002. A data transfer rate of NFC is 424 Kbps, and NFC has excellent security due to a requirement of close proximity and an advanced encryption technology. NFC forgoes a complicated pairing process to perform recognition between devices, and allows devices to recognize one another within 1/10 second or less. In particular, NFC is a smart card type contactless wireless communication technology where radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is utilized. In addition, NFC is an improvement over RFID technology by allowing a two-way communication as compared to smart cards. NFC has a relatively large memory storage space and offers more variety of services. Accordingly, recently, commercialized electronic devices, such as smartphones and personal computers, in which the NFC technology is used, have been released.